Run to Her
by Simply A. Queen
Summary: It's Emma's wedding, and she is getting married to Killian. But there is someone else on her mind. Now she is getting cold feet with the urge to run. Pre- SwanQueen oneshot


this is a short fanfic I wrote about Emma's wedding. Though it's Swan Queen endgame.

 _hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to comment some constructive criticism._

I am supposed to be happy. Today I am going to marry the man I love. Killian Jones, the reformed pirate, who changed for me. He gave up his lifestyle because he loved me. And I loved him for that. With him, I felt safe and comfortable. That is enough for me.

 _Run_.

The whole town was here to watch this happy day. I was excited to spend the rest of my life with Killian. I could finally settle down and start a family with him. A family that I always wanted and never could have.

 _Run_.

People hurried around trying to get the finishing touches on the dress and my makeup. My mother sat in the corner, dabbing her eyes to keep the tears at bay. Every once in a while, my father would stick his head in the door and give a proud smile, while my mother tries to shoo him away. He would laugh and kiss her, and she would melt in his arms. He finally exits, promising to return when it was time. Before he could leave, my mother stops and leaves him with a lingering kiss. I wish that me and Killian could have a relationship like theirs. One that would last forever.

 _Run_.

I never thought that I would get married. I wasn't usually the settling type. I remember when I used to move around often in the foster system, and never had any real relationships. But that changed the moment I arrived to Storybrooke. I was reunited with my son, found my parents, and gained a friend. Regina. I wonder if she's here.

 _Run._

We used to hate each other so much when we first met, but we got past that and learned how to co parent our son. Though at times, I found myself missing the old days, before the curse. Where it was just us and our son. No parents. No magic. I miss our arguments and our desperate need to challenge each other. It was the only time of my life where I felt such passion and meaning. But none of that matters now, I have Killian. And Regina had Robin.

 _Run_.

Ever since my engagement, we barely see each other. I would almost assume she's avoiding me. The only time she talks to me is when it concerns our son. She might still blames me for Robin's death, but as time passes I start to believe that less and less. Now, it's my wedding and yet I miss her. So much that my heart aches, but my heart belongs to Hook. I love him, but all I could think about is Regina.

 _Run_.

David returns and I know it's time for the wedding to start. I wrap my arm around his, and my mother does the same on my other side. I wanted both of my parents to walk me down the aisle. They already missed so much of my life, and the least I could do is allow them to have this moment. They always wanted me to find my happy ending, and now I want to share with them. My happy ending. To be honest, I don't feel as happy as the do. I feel as though my parents are more excited for the wedding than I am, but that could just be cold feet. I love Killian, and I will marry him.

 _Run_.

The music plays and I slowly walk down the aisle. Killian is at the end, waiting for me with his devilishly handsome smile. I look in the crowd, and I see Henry sticking his thumbs up, wishing me good luck. I know I need it. I dragged my eyes through the audience once more, and my heart fell to my stomach. She wasn't here. I couldn't spot her short black hair that waved in the wind; ther chocolate eyes that melted my soul; and her red painted lips that always smirked so beautifully. I thought she would come, but she didn't. I find even the tears running down my face untill my mother squeezed my arm in assurance. Typical, they just assumed my tears to happy ones rather than of heartbreak. Regina should be here to celebrate this day with me. I wanted to see her smiling at me instead of Killian. Then my mind just clicked. I wanted her not Killian. I don't want to settle for him. I want to feel alive with her.

 _Run_.

But it was too late, my parents took my hands and trusted them with Killian. Both of them looked like they were to burst into tears at any moment while Killian looked like a man who finally tasted water after years of thirst. I should love him like he loves me. I will love him. Maybe one day, I will feel the same, because I cannot call it off. I can't disappoint everyone who all look so proud of me. Like I finally gotten something right. I will marry Killian and hope that I can finally get my happy ending.

 _Run_.

I won't think about Regina, not when my soon-to-be husband stands so near. I won't think of how lovely her smile is or what an amazing cook she is. I won't dream of how breathtaking she looks when she is with Henry or her snarky remarks that always get me riled up. I won't miss our talks or even our bickering. Most of all, I will not miss her. I will love Killian with all my heart.

 _Run_.

Archie is reading our vows, but I can't hear him over my rapid heartbeat. Everything is crashing down on me as U realize that this will be my future. I will be Killian's wife and I will have his children. The thought almost makes me puke. I don't want to become a simple housewife. I don't want a simple life period.

 _Run_.

Archie is now facing Killian, asking him if he wants to be my loyal husband.

 _Run_.

The need to leave, to just disappear, grows stronger with every passing second.

 _Run_.

Archie is now facing me. He is asking the same thing he just asked Killian. I cant say the words I am supposed to say.

 _Run_.

I do. It shouldn't be hard to say, but my lips refuse to open and all sound is stuck in the back of my throat. Everyone is waiting in suspense, expecting me to answer.

 _Run_.

But I can't.

 _Run_.

In an instant, my heels are off. Killian burrows his eyebrows in confusion, while my parents are gaping in shock.

"I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

And I run down the aisle and out the door. Tears start to run down my cheeks as my chest heaves with every breath, never turning back.

I run.

Even with tears, I start to smile. It starts out small then it stretches across my face, so much that it hurts. But I keep on smiling and running. It felt as though a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't have to get married today, and the thought made me grin harder.

I keep on running untill I reach a familiar street. I run until my feet bleed and I smile untill my cheeks hurt.

When I finally stop running, I am in front of a house. A big white house. I slowly bring my arm up to knock on the door, but I stop. I shouldn't be here at her house. I should be married with my husband on our way to the honeymoon.

 _Run_.

I should go. If I knock now, I will only be a bother. But against my will, my fist pound the door, so I am forced to wait for someone to answer. I can't run. I won't run.

I hear the door being unlocked, and my breath stills as it creaks open.

"Emma?"

Regina is shocked to see me. She looked radient. A dress without a single wrinkle and make up with no flaws.

"Hi."

I kicked myself at the weak reply. Of all the things I could say. As if sensing my discomfort, Regina came to the rescue.

"How would you like the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

Regina chuckles as she opened the door wider to allow me inside. As I stepped inside, I felt like I could finally breathe.

Run.

I can stop running. I was were I was supposed to be.

 _To her._


End file.
